


Don't Look Back

by hamstr



Series: World State: Lord Inquisitor Cadash [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cadash-Centric, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamstr/pseuds/hamstr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you think yourself above us, duster? Think you’re better than us now in your cozy fortress on the Frostbacks?”<br/>-<br/>The Carta always gets its cut—Cadash tries to deal with severing ties with his old Carta clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Knowledge on the war table operations: The Carta Gets Its Cut, Business with the Carta and the Dasher would be nice but not necessary to fully understand what happens in the fic.

The letter arrived while Cadash was eating breakfast. One of the runners, perhaps someone who had recently joined and did not know the process of delivering letters, came to him while he was chewing on a mouthful of bread and cheese. He coughed as he downed the food with his coffee and nodded at the runner as he nervously gave him the letter.

“Err, thank you,” he said as he examined the missive in his hands.

Varric, who was sitting across him, looked at the boy sympathetically. “Kid, next time, it’s alright to just leave the letters at his desk.”

“Y-yes, ser!” The runner saluted awkwardly and then bowed. “I apologize for interrupting your breakfast, Your Worship!” Before Cadash could even respond, he had already run off.

“When will people stop thinking that I’m intimidating, I wonder?” Cadash whispered as he unfolded the letter.

Varric chuckled. “Probably when Cassandra stops looking like she’ll wring the neck of the next person to approach you.”

Cassandra, who was at his side, simply made an exasperated noise in response and then continued to eat her mash quietly. Cadash shook his head in amusement but his face lost all mirth when he began reading the letter.

“Something the matter, Boss?” Varric asked as soon as he noticed the look on Cadash’s face.

A hand on his thigh caught his attention. He looked up to see Cassandra, appearing concerned. He frowned as he looked at the letter once more. “Something’s… going on with my Carta clan, it seems.”

He took the silence as an indication that he should elaborate. “Lantos, my contact who informs me regularly on the clan’s activities, sent me a letter again. I told him to let me know if there were any signs of House Cadash getting involved in red lyrium smuggling.” He paused, his frown deepening. “Although I suppose, this isn’t about that.”

“What does it say?” Cassandra asked.

He handed the letter over to her but decided to explain anyway. “Lantos says the dwarves back at home are arming. No one is answering his questions. But he got information from another casteless dwarf that there are plans to assassinate that Orzammar ambassador we met a few days ago.”

Varric snorted. “Ah, so that’s why the main hall smelled particularly like snooty caste system this past week.”

The remark from Varric caused him to smile, despite his worries. He was always grateful for the other dwarf’s calming presence. “I just don’t understand. The Free Marches are still quite the distance away from Orzammar. Why are they expending this much on resources?” Cadash asked no one in particular.

Cassandra folded up the note and gave it to him. “Perhaps this is something you need to bring up with the War Council later. Leliana might know something.”

He sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m just hoping that all this will require of me is an angry letter. But knowing the Dasher…”

\--

The letter seemed to weigh more even when it was already out of his hands. After their morning meal, Cadash had headed immediately to Leliana’s rookery and handed it over to her. It was a warning, might not even be real, but there was unease sitting heavily in Cadash’s gut. And he very much would like to get rid of it.

Lantos’s information had always been reliable in the past and Cadash appreciated that his friend would go through great risks to give him intel on what his Carta clan was up to. The last thing he wanted was for more trouble to arise because of his connection with them. This was a new life for him—he was more than happy to let his past go. But he couldn’t.

Perhaps that was the problem.

As unsavory as his past was, it was still an integral part of him. His reality. He had refused to sweep it under the rug when Josephine first brought the matter up. Everything his clan did felt like his responsibility. He felt accountable for their actions even though back then he was nothing but a thug, hired muscle, someone who did what was asked when a bag of coin was dangled in front of him.

Cadash sighed as he pushed open the door to Josephine’s office. “Good afternoon, Josephine,” he greeted as she looked up from her desk.

“Is it that time already? Ah, I must have lost track of time,” she said as she hastily gathered her belongings. “I was writing up contracts for some of our newer allies,” she continued as she made her way to his side. “I would be very grateful if you would peruse them.”

He smiled at her as they walked down the hallway leading to the War Room. “Of course. Just have someone leave the documents on my desk later, Josephine.”

“Thank you, Inquisitor.” She smiled back. “Leliana, Cassandra and the Commander are already inside.”

Cadash pushed the large doors open, stepping aside to let Josephine enter the room first before following suit. “Good afternoon, everyone.”

Cassandra, who was holding one of Cullen’s pieces and discussing something with him, paused and nodded at him, a small smile present on her lips. Cadash made his way towards the table and placed his hands on its edge, studying the pieces on the map and recalling what had been discussed in their previous meeting.

Leliana took a piece of paper from her pocket that Cadash recognized as the letter from Lantos. “Inquisitor, I believe this matter to be time sensitive and thus we must discuss it first. I’ve already shown its contents to Commander Cullen. Cassandra said she’s already seen it. And Josie,” the spymaster handed over the letter to her, “I believe I mentioned this to you a while ago.”

“About the Orzammar ambassador? Yes,” Josephine nodded as she read the letter quietly. “My concern is: did he not leave already? Will we still be able to catch the ambassador? I, of course, want the protection of our allies as topmost priority.”

“I can intercept the delegates with one of my scouts,” Leliana answered.

Cadash frowned, placing a hand on his chin. “But we can’t cause too big a delay. Or else the Carta will know that they do have someone leaking the information to us. As much as possible, I don’t want Lantos implicated at all. He is a good source of intelligence on the goings on of the Carta.” He paused. “And also a friend. One of the few I can trust with my life back in the Free Marches.”

This caused Cullen to put down the piece representing his forces. “Then I suppose sending Inquisition soldiers as an escort for this ambassador is out of the question.”

“Not completely, no,” Josephine said. “It isn’t strange for us to offer escorts for any of our allies.”

“Only if we know there is danger, Josie. Once they see our soldiers, they will be able to conclude easily that there has been a leak,” Leliana said with a shake of her head.

“It is common knowledge that we have an alliance with Orzammar, is it not?”

Josephine then handed the letter over to Cassandra, who had gestured that she wanted to see it again. “Is it not possible to put your friend under Inquisition protection?” Cassandra asked after taking another look at the letter’s contents.

“If we had time,” Cadash answered. “But he has never disclosed his location to me. And I’m afraid he’s nearer to one of the Carta safe houses than, well, here. The letter implies that he is already in hot water since no one is sharing information with him. The Dasher suspects him.”

There was silence for a few moments as the advisors and Cadash carefully considered what they could do. Cadash looked over the war table and sighed. “I think your soldiers are slightly out of the question as well, Cullen.”

Cullen’s voice sounded a bit strained when he responded. “Yes, I know we are stretched thin, Inquisitor, with some of our men still clearing out Adamant Fortress—but we can spare soldiers for this operation, we need only your word.”

Cadash shook his head and raised a hand. “It’s fine, Cullen. We may yet need them for another operation.” He crossed his arms. “This is the Carta we are dealing with. Often, it is loud and obvious. But that is when it needs to be, to strike fear into people—let them know that the Carta isn’t one to be trifled with. It can also operate quietly if it fits meeting the end that they require.”

 “Are we sure that they truly are after the ambassador?” Cassandra asked after seconds of silence.

“We aren’t,” Leliana answered. “They could very well be aiming to lure out the Inquisitor.”

The advisors looked at him, as if seeking a reaction. He sighed. “I wouldn’t put it past them to resort to such methods. The Dasher has always been fond of ruses like this in his operations. So…” He looked up at the spymaster. “Leliana, be careful.”

Leliana nodded and studied the pieces she had on the war table. “I can send some scouts ahead of the ambassador. Give me two days at most.” She turned to look at Josephine. “Josie, if you could send an urgent missive to the ambassador, telling him to give us a few days. And please…”

“Keep it coded, yes. There is no need to tell me, Leliana.” Josephine replied with a small smile, making a note of it on the piece of parchment in her arms.

Leliana then moved her pieces accordingly before heading for the door. “Inquisitor, I will update you about this matter as soon as I am able. Now, please excuse me.”

Cadash acknowledged her with a nod and watched her leave, feeling a bit relieved that some of the burden was no longer his to carry alone. He trusted Leliana to do her work in the most inconspicuous way possible. And he could only hope for good news for when they next speak of the issue.

“Alright, what other affairs do we have to discuss?”

-

They finished their discussions so late that afternoon that Cadash could feel a headache forming. But watching Josephine return to her tasks as if they had not been standing and debating for hours, he found that he could not complain. He could not even begin to imagine what Cullen might be feeling, with his lyrium withdrawal. Cassandra had excused herself earlier, volunteering to look at the troops for Cullen and to get her fair share of training.

Cadash entered the main hall, waved at Cullen who nodded at him and proceeded to his own quarters. He sighed and walked to the door, thinking that he would appreciate some time to himself before heading back down for dinner.

Once in his quarters, he grabbed some of the paperwork he needed to get done and settled down on his bed. Might as well be comfortable while he tried to be productive, he thought. There were some treaties that he needed to study before discussing them with Josephine once more. They were definitely not light reading but it was necessary work.

The next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake by someone. He bolted upright, hissing in pain when his forehead smacked the other person’s. He turned to look at who was trying to get his attention, still disoriented.

It was Cassandra.

She was standing with her hand rubbing her forehead. Cadash sat up properly, sighing as a few sheets of paper fell on the floor as he did so. How long had he been asleep? Did he actually get any work done?

“Cassandra? What is it?”

Cassandra looked at him with a frown before she bent down to collect the paper that had fallen. “You missed dinner, Edric. I came to check if something was wrong.” She stood and handed the papers to him while smirking. “And I find you asleep, snoring even, surrounded by scrolls and parchments.”

He flushed as he accepted the papers. “I was trying to work. But I suppose I was a lot more tired than I anticipated.”

“Or perhaps you should not work in bed at all,” Cassandra suggested as she sat down on the edge of the bed. “But do not mind me. I will not begrudge you of your rest. You do need it.”

Cadash placed the papers aside and shifted so that he could lean against her back, which caused her to grunt softly as she tried to accommodate his weight. He closed his eyes and just relished her warmth and their closeness.

“Are you well, Edric?” she asked after a few moments of silence. “I know your discussions at the War Room extended long after I left. And you seemed unnerved by what you heard from your contact in the Carta.”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me,” he whispered in response. “Leliana is taking care of it and if there is anyone out there who could deal with that matter in the most effective way, it is her. Or Varric. Varric is actually excellent in dealing with them. Kirkwall experience.”

“Perhaps you can ask him for his advice then?”

Cadash sighed. “No, I don’t want to bother him. He already has a lot on his plate and he looks like he’s still stewing over what happened with Bianca.”

He felt her nod. “That was rather complicated.”

He chuckled. “You don’t need to tell me that.”

Cadash sat up properly when he felt Cassandra moving to face him. “You’ve never told me about what it was like…” she started.

“Being in the Carta?” he guessed and found that he was right when she nodded. “Do you really want to know? It’s a criminal organization.”

“Of course. I think we could stand to learn more on how they operate. And you are no longer an active part of the Carta, so—“

Cadash frowned. “You want me to reveal their secrets.”

Cassandra sighed. “It would certainly benefit us to stop them. I’m sure you see them as a threat to the Inquisition! Providing lyrium to both the Red Templars and the Venatori.”

He exhaled and began scratching the back of his neck. “There isn’t much for me to reveal. I was just a thug. I wasn’t lieutenant or anyone’s right hand man. I did as I was told for food, shelter and coin.” He leaned back against the headboard. “The Dasher gave us assignments to do and made it seem like we should be grateful to him. Which was true in a way. He didn’t skip a beat in reminding us that we would be nug feed if it wasn’t for his _generosity_.”

Cassandra moved to sit beside him and he shifted to accommodate her. He frowned at the pieces of paper scattered on his bed and decided to gather them together as he continued explaining. “The Carta always gets its cut. It’s the most commonly used phrase--  a reminder to anyone who engages with the Carta and to us dusters that we won’t get away with anything.”

Once organized, he set down the pile of paperwork on the nightstand and crawled towards where Cassandra was sitting. She lifted her arm, an open invitation for him to stay by her side. One he would always take. He settled down beside her and let his hand rest on her stomach.

“The Carta always gets its cut,” Cassandra repeated as she wrapped her arm around him.

“It does,” Cadash nodded. “I knew a couple of lucky nuglickers back in the day. Tried to keep some lyrium nuggets for themselves—thought that the Dasher wouldn’t notice because there must be a hundred or so in that cart, right? No. The Dasher found out. Cut off as many fingers as the nuggets they’ve taken.”

Cassandra grimaced. “How is that considered _lucky_?”

“Well, I’ve known the Dasher to kill a dwarf for less of a transgression.” Cadash explained. “Leliana had to bribe the Dasher back when we were at Haven. I’m not sure if you remember that. He thought I ran off with his lyrium and Lantos had warned me then too.” He let out a soft sigh and shook his head. “I thought that would have been enough to placate him. But I suppose I was wrong.”

“Perhaps he thinks he can still make more money from intimidating you.” Cassandra said, her frown deepening. “If so, the Inquisition shall not be taken advantage of. It is all suspicious.”

“What about the Carta isn’t suspicious?” Cadash grinned despite himself. “I’m sure if he saw you, he’d probably change his mind and back off.”

“Are you implying that I am terrifying? Terrifying enough to scare off a Carta leader?” Cassandra asked with a smirk.

“I don’t think it’s necessary to imply what is obvious,” Cadash said with a laugh. When he saw that she wasn’t offended, he felt glad that she was humoring him. And was relieved at how the subject was transitioning into something else. Dealings with the Carta was not on his list of favorite things to discuss. “It doesn’t negate your beauty though,” he whispered.

“Ugh. Where do you learn to use such lines?” Cassandra asked, but there was nothing but amusement in her tone.

He smiled sheepishly. “I may have… looked at some of your books?”

She scoffed. “If you’ve really read any of my books, then you would know what the usage of such lines will get you.”

Cadash did not have the time to respond—with her pulling him closer and claiming his lips in hers in a sudden and passionate kiss. He didn’t protest, merely reached out to wrap his arms around her waist as he pressed their bodies closer together.

When they parted, they were both breathing heavily. Cadash laughed softly against her chest. “If we’re going to continue this, I’m going to have to eat dinner first.”

-

Cadash woke early the following morning, when a patch of sunlight hit him squarely on the face. He groaned softly as he turned to lie down on his back, grunting when he tried to dislodge his right arm from under Cassandra’s body. The movement caused her to stir as well and he watched her turn to him as he massaged his right forearm. She reached out to his head, trying to flatten the hair that was sticking out while her lips tugged upwards into a smirk. Cadash smiled at her and leaned forward to place a kiss on her neck.

“Will you be joining us in the courtyard today?” she asked him as she placed a hand on the back of his head, encouraging his course of action.

“Sparring sessions? I’ll try to see if I can escape an afternoon of speaking with some foreign dignitaries.”

Cassandra snorted. “I’m certain you’d love to miss that.”

He hummed against her neck and smiled. “Why in the Ancestors’ name would I ever choose a boring afternoon of talking about treaties with nobles when I can watch you literally knock some sense into our recruits?”

That afternoon, what he thought was time going to be spent on watching recruits be trained by both Cassandra and Cullen, was apparently time he would spend running around the sparring ring as he tried to evade Bull’s massive axe. A crowd had formed around them with staff, servants and soldiers alike cheering them both on, all curious about the outcome of such a match.

He supposed he couldn’t blame them. He, too, would pay—he assumed someone had already started charging admission and passed around a hat for their betting pool—to see a dwarf armed with knives try to outmaneuver a gigantic qunari with a war axe.

Cadash sidestepped when he saw Bull raising his weapon once more. He quickly made his way to Bull’s blind side but the qunari anticipated his actions and swung his axe right at that direction. There was a loud collective gasp from the crowd as he barely managed to dodge the attack. Cassandra’s voice stood out from the crowd, telling him to pay closer attention.

He gave his all in a burst of speed as he sprinted towards the fence that separated them from the roaring crowd. He jumped on it nimbly, gaining footing before he bent his knees to build momentum, getting ready to lunge and strike while Bull still had not turned to face him—

“Inquisitor! Urgent news for you, ser!”

His foot slipped but his quick reflexes let him avoid embarrassment as he landed on both of his feet on the muddy ground. Bull set his weapon down when he noticed that someone was calling out to him.

Someone who appeared to be one of Leliana’s agents squeezed through the crowd to get to him. “Ser, a message for you,” she said as she handed over a piece of paper.

Cadash wiped the sweat from his brow before he unfolded the paper. “Thank you,” he said before he began reading the content. The crowd had gone eerily quiet at this moment.

_Inquisitor,_

_I have urgent news on what was discussed yesterday. Please come see me upon receiving this note._

_Leliana_

“We’ll have to continue this next time, Bull,” Cadash said as he turned to him. “I apologize but I have urgent matters to attend to.”

Bull groaned. “Understood, Boss.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Cassandra watching him. He would have to tell her all about it later, when Leliana had updated him. But seeing as how he was being summoned, dread began forming in the pit of his stomach.

Good news would not be so urgent.

-

Reaching Leliana’s rookery a few minutes later, he found the spymaster busy feeding one of her ravens. She turned to greet him once he came closer to her. Cadash looked at her and only saw her usual mask of neutrality, could not see if the news was as grave as he feared.

“Leliana? You had news for me?”

“Yes. I am sorry to interrupt, Inquisitor. But I believe this is information that must reach you as soon as possible,” she said as she stepped towards the railing to lead the raven back to its cage.

He took in a deep breath and readied himself for the worst. “What is it?”

“I sent two of my scouts to check the path that the ambassador would take back to Orzammar,” she paused and Cadash held his breath. “Only one of them returned, Inquisitor.”

His throat felt like it was being constricted. “I—I’m sorry, Leliana.”

She shook her head. “The scout returned with valuable information. I believe you will be able to find everything you need to know in this letter I received a few moments ago.”

As soon as Leliana handed him the letter, Cadash opened it—noted the urgency in the handwriting, how some of the words were obviously written by a shaking hand.

_Nightingale,_

_We have been compromised._

_Several miles away from Orzammar Gates, Gherlen’s Pass. Carta members overpowered us. Brent dead._

_Leader yelled “Tell your Inquisitor that his friend is dead!”. Not sure who he meant._

_Orzammar ambassador and escort on their way back to Skyhold._

_Need forces to take care of Carta thugs swarming area._

_M_

The note crumpled slightly in his tight grip. So, Lantos was probably dead, he thought. A deep intake of breath later, Cadash folded the paper and returned it to Leliana. She watched him silently for a few seconds before he turned, headed for the stairs and said,

“I’m going there myself.”

Once fully armed and prepared to head out, Cadash stood with Cassandra, Varric and Dorian at the gates as Dennet and some soldiers prepared their mounts. There was anger in him that had been ignited by the letter—even he was surprised by it. Perhaps it had been there for years, dormant and always quashed by threats from the Dasher and his lieutenants. But he held power in his hands now, enough power to make changes—why hadn’t he stopped them?

New life or not, it was still his life and after the Inquisition wouldn’t he just have no choice but to return there?

“Inquisitor, I insist that you bring some of my soldiers with you!” Cullen shouted as he descended the stairs that led to the gates, disrupting his thoughts.

Cassandra who was standing by him spoke up. “I agree with Commander Cullen, Inquisitor. I know you are eager to get to the bottom of this but we do not want to suffer the same fate as Leliana’s agent.”

“I don’t doubt that we can take them out, especially with the Seeker here, but I also don’t think it’d hurt us to bring some help.” Varric piped up as he was adjusting his gloves. “Last thing I want is for the Carta’s cut is to be one of our heads.”

Cadash sighed and nodded, seeing their point. He turned to his mount, a proud Red Hart, and began stroking its fur. “You’re all right; I apologize.” He smiled when Varric gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

This was not like him, he realized. Rushing into what was certainly a trap set to lure him out—it wasn’t something he did. But Lantos, _his friend_ , was dead and correspondence with him might have been the cause of it. He could not help but feel responsible. He felt like throwing caution to the wind. The caution they took previously was for his friend’s safety—but now that friend was gone. But he knew that to be unwise. He had to listen to the voices around him. The details in that letter made it clear that the Carta wanted him involved in all this.

It was this whole deal with the Carta. Every other concern that he had dealt with was something he could detach himself from, something he could look at with an objective eye. Whenever matters about the Carta arose at the War Table or out in the field, he struggled to keep things objective and never personal. He only had the Inquisition’s best interests in mind at all times, was the mantra he told himself.

But even ridding Valammar of the Carta members that had made it a base of operations had been difficult to him. But in the end, his blades made their way into their flesh.

Why had it been so complicated for him then? Years of his life had been dedicated to hunting down fellow dwarves who had gotten in the way of the Carta. He did not find the job pleasurable and he had longed for an escape from that life of crime.

Was it not the same for him in the Inquisition, then? He was still killing—just different targets and under the guise of keeping order.

Cadash looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Cassandra was looking at him with concern in her eyes. He smiled at her and took her hand in his, squeezing for a second before letting go. He hoped it would be enough to convey that she had nothing to worry about.

Once he saw Cullen’s soldiers gathering, he moved to get on his mount. He looked to the others who had gathered and nodded. Cullen, who had just finished briefing his men, nodded back and saluted. Cadash turned his eyes forward, gripping the reins tightly as his red hart sped down the bridge ahead of everyone.

_The Inquisition was different._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cadash finally confronts his old Carta boss.

It took them half a day of riding to meet with the ambassador’s party on the mountain pass. The ambassador was convinced that it was just an empty threat set by the Carta to intimidate them. Cadash considered the possibility but blood had already been spilled and resources had already been used to get to this point. Cadash instructed the ambassador and his companions continue to go back to Skyhold and take refuge there while their group investigated the matter.

After much grousing about being on the surface too long and the possibility of eventually losing their Stone sense like “you cloudgazers”, the ambassador relented and headed for Skyhold. Cadash rode on with the others.

A full day later, they encountered some of Leliana’s agents on the pass. He ordered his mount to stop as one of them approached. He looked at the others and noticed that one of them was limping. Perhaps it was the agent who survived?

“Inquisitor!” The scout saluted. “We received Sister Nightingale’s letter. Maren was the one who survived, ser. She will be able to provide you with more information.”

Cadash jumped off his mount and approached Maren. She stood up straight and placed a hand to her chest. Cadash lifted a hand and said, “At ease.”

“Inquisitor, ser! I am Maren, one of Sister Nightingale’s scouts. I—I was with Brent, ser. We were told to scout the area of Gherlen’s pass that approaches the gates of Orzammar. Brent and I had come from Crestwood, ser, so we were on the Imperial Highway after about a few hours of marching along the pass when we were ambushed.”

He frowned. “Ambushed? How?”

“We got careless, ser. They had laid out some traps. They weren’t quite like any of the traps we were accustomed to. I apologize, ser.”

Cadash turned to the others and found that they were also listening intently to what the scout had to say. He nodded and urged her to continue.

“Brent got his foot caught in a trap that was expertly placed and as soon as he shouted, these dwarves, I assume from the Carta that you warned us about, came out and…” She wrung her hands together and sighed. “I was the only one who made it back. It is good you came with Commander Cullen’s soldiers, ser. They are plenty in numbers and well armed.”

“I’m sure we can spot those traps, no problem, Boss,” Varric said from behind him and Cadash found him examining some of his tools from his pack. “You don’t survive being Hawke’s friend without knowing how to disarm traps, Carta or otherwise.”

Cadash placed a hand on his own satchel. “I’ve set enough of these traps too. It shouldn’t be a problem. Unless…”

“Unless they expect your presence.” Cassandra finished the sentence for him.

Dorian, despite his confident appearance, sounded concerned when he spoke up. “Do you think they do?”

“Of course they do.” Cadash mounted his red hart once more and gripped the reins tightly as he stared at the path ahead. “The Dasher always expects his boys to come when he calls. And this call has been as bright as a vein of lyrium. Best not disappoint him.”

-

Cadash was under stealth when he approached the two dwarves who were roaming the area. He doubted that it was the band of Carta dwarves that they were warned about. Perhaps just thugs sent by the Dasher to watch out for any member of the Inquisition or the Orzammar delegates hoping to return back to their precious thaig.

The rest of his party and the soldiers they brought along he had instructed to stay back as they neared the gates to Orzammar. He told them to wait for his signal, which involved him releasing a jar of bees once he deemed it best to strike.

From the corner of his eye, he spotted a trap and couldn’t help the small smirk on his lips. Poorly hidden, that one, he thought as he took a small stone from his pack and tossed it in the direction of the trap. The sound of it setting off seemed to alarm the two who were keeping watch.

“What was that?” one of them asked nervously.

“I think one of the traps set itself off!” the other answered.

“Sod it, Jerven! The Dasher told you to place those properly!”

“I did!” the one called Jerven said as he approached the trap that Cadash had previously triggered. Cadash stepped to the side as Jerven came too close for his comfort. When he did so, he managed to spot two other traps several feet away. He took two more pebbles and deftly threw them right at the traps. They snapped close loudly which caused the two thugs to jump.

“Geric! Those are _your_ traps this time!”

“Brontoshit, what’s going on here?” Geric looked around, frantic.

Grabbing the jar of bees from his pack, Cadash observed the two closely. They walked towards one another, the uncertainty and anxiety clear on their faces. “Wait, Geric. Didn’t they say that the Inquisitor is a rogue?”

“One of the guys did mention it, sure.” Geric straightened, suddenly looking frightened. “You don’t think he’s right here, do you?”

Jerven drew his axe. “I’m starting to think so.” Cadash saw him share a look with Geric and they took a few steps back before breaking into a run.

Cadash immediately hurled the jar at the other two dwarves, watching as they cried out in panic as the bees escaped and swarmed them. Their cries seemed to have alerted the other members of the Carta and he heard footsteps coming from further along the pass. He made a dash towards them, drew his blades and stabbed them into Geric’s back. As he materialized, he saw the look of recognition in Jerven’s eyes before he reached for a throwing knife on his belt and chucking it right at Jerven’s neck.

Additional footfalls were heard on the pass as his companions and the Inquisition soldiers made their way towards him after having heard the signal. Cadash held his hand up to stop them from their advance. Varric went to him and helped him disarm several more traps in a hurry.

Soon, an impressive number of Carta thugs were upon them. Cadash stood in front of the Inquisition soldiers, ordering them to draw their weapons as the other group gathered. He cursed under his breath, thankful that he had heeded his advisors’ warnings before heading here.

“Ancestors, it must be my lucky day. Won that three to one bet, I sure did. You lot tell that nuglicker back in the Hinterlands that he owes me a lot of money.”

When Cadash heard the familiar voice, his blood ran cold. It was a voice that he hadn’t heard since he left the Free Marches—a voice he would have been happy to never hear again. A quick glance to his side made it known to him that Cassandra was right there, sword drawn and shield held securely. Her presence gave him a measure of comfort. He frowned and took several steps forward as he saw a figure emerge from the opposing crowd.

“We’re lucky to be graced by the presence of the Inquisitor, himself!” 

“Dasher,” Cadash acknowledged quietly.

“And he hasn’t forgotten who I am! I truly am so lucky to be remembered, Your Worship.”

“What do you want, Dasher? Was the bribe sent to clear my hit not enough?” Cadash paused and gripped his daggers tightly. “I don’t know what your exact motives are but it is obvious you were trying to lure me out with Lantos’s death. You’ve spent enough coin getting you and your men here. It must be for something worth all that.”

The Dasher spat on the ground. “Looks like the title the humans gave you has made you arrogant. I will always only see you as the piece of nugshit who was so desperate for coin that he agreed to go to the Frostbacks. And look at where it landed you. I think you owe me a cut of your profits.”

From his side, he heard Varric snort. “Typical.”

“Enough of this,” came Cassandra’s voice, commanding and severe. “You will leave this place and threaten and harm no more of our men and allies. The Inquisitor has been kind enough to order us to hold instead of attacking you in earnest.”

Looking as though he wanted to spit again, the Dasher glared at all of them. He then retreated into the group, blending in with the other dwarves. “Don’t let even a single one of them escape! The Inquisitor’s head is ours!”

 The dwarves charged. Cadash reached into his pack for one of his grenades as a bolt whizzed past him and hit one of the Carta’s vanguard between the eyes. Cassandra rushed forward with a war cry and he watched her slam her shield into several of the thugs. With all his might, he threw a grenade at the oncoming mob, its detonation earning him several screams of agony.

Cadash used his stealth powder and darted towards the crowd, swiftly avoiding the mad rush of the opposing soldiers as he looked for the Dasher. The Carta boss was nowhere to be found. Of course, Cadash didn’t expect this to be easy—the Dasher was not a feared leader for nothing.

The sounds of arrows flying, steel swords clashing, explosions from triggered traps and Dorian’s arcane magic were all Cadash could hear around him. The stench of blood already hung in the air even though the battle had just begun. He could only hope that less blood from his side had been spilled so far and averted his eyes from the dwarven bodies on the ground.

A Carta archer was perched on one of the ledges, giving his troops trouble as they easily aimed from the distance. He took one of his knives and prepared to throw—until a well placed lightning spell took the archer out out. Silently, he thanked Dorian as he watched the body fall to the ground.

With another throwing knife already in hand, he picked a different target. Another archer was firing bolts with a crossbow. One quick flick of his wrist later, the archer was down on her knees, grasping at the knife in her neck.

Cadash spotted a heavily armored thug running towards Dorian, who was sending spells flying in a different direction. He broke into a run as the other dwarf was making his way unhindered towards the mage. He took one of his fire flasks and set his form aflame, crying out as he leapt and attempted to bury his dagger into the thug’s exposed skin. Metal met metal at first as his dagger struck the armor. Cadash cursed under his breath and quickly raised his dagger again, intending to hit accurately on his second try. Blood splattered on him messily when he succeeded and he heard Dorian saying, “These dwarves truly are resistant to magic, aren’t they? But no matter, this Altus shall take them down nonetheless!”

Wanting to make the most of his fire flask, he raced towards another dwarven rogue who was engaged in combat with one of the Inquisition’s warriors. The agile rogue appeared to be giving the swordsman a difficult time as they nimbly evaded the other’s blows. Cadash approached the rogue’s flank and threw himself forward, his dagger sinking deep into the other dwarf’s flesh.

Before the body could even fall onto the ground, Cadash was off again to aid Varric in fending off the thugs who were getting far too close to the archer. He watched as Varric climbed up the ledge and fired several bolts in succession. Cadash weaved his way towards him, throwing several knives that hit two dwarves in the thighs, stopping them in their tracks.

He heard Varric thank him and he ran to another group that was engaged in combat. Cassandra was fending off two other dwarves, keeping them at bay with her shield. She raised her shield just in time to deflect an arrow that was coming, quite accurately, for her neck. Cassandra saw him and signaled him to change targets, gesturing at the archer who had been shooting arrows at her, clearly not helping her focus. Cadash nodded and headed for the archer, barely dodging one arrow that flew past his ear.

Cadash’s hand came up empty when he reached his belt for another of his throwing knives. Lamenting the fact that he was out, he gripped his dagger tighter and dashed towards the archer who finally decided that landing an arrow on him would be his top priority. He smirked at the archer as he grabbed some of his stealth powder and used it, watching as the other dwarf’s eyes widened when he disappeared from sight. He swerved towards the archer’s back, which proved difficult since he was determined to not let Cadash backstab him. An opportunity presented itself a few seconds of this dance later, and Cadash felt his dagger cut right through the archer’s leather armor. He withdrew his weapon and shook the blood off as he scanned his surroundings.

The Inquisition forces were clearly overcoming the Carta thugs and Cadash felt something twist in his stomach as he watched the carnage. Some of these dwarves he knew by name, some only by face, and some he had drunk with in taverns with the coin that they earned from various jobs. No matter his level of acquaintance with these men and women, they were still part of the same group once upon a time.

Had he not been recruited into the Inquisition—had he not been at Conclave, would he not be part of this group of thugs being slaughtered? The mere thought made him reel where he stood.

Cadash steadied himself and did not even wait for the nausea to abate before running forward. He had to end this soon. He had to get to the Dasher and once the he was dead, then perhaps the others would listen to sense—perhaps they would avoid having to kill them all.          

No matter where he turned, he couldn’t find the Carta boss. He stood at the very edge of the fighting, having expected the Dasher to just be watching from the sidelines, letting his men do the dirty work of dispatching the Inquisition. But the dwarf was nowhere to be found. Perhaps he was—

“Looking for someone, bronto dung?” came a voice from several feet behind him, away from all the fighting. He felt shivers run down his spine.

Cadash turned to face him, finding no one. _Shit._ He made to grab for his own stealth powder but he only heard laughter come from thin air. “You think you’re the only one with such tricks here? You don’t become leader of the Carta for nothing, kid.”

The Dasher soon materialized, hands crossed confidently across his chest. Cadash could only tighten his grip on his daggers. He found it ridiculous how one dwarf could still inspire such fear in him. He remembered those days well, as if months hadn’t passed between then and now. How he would stand in the Dasher’s office and hear him scream bloody murder at another member of the Carta—the death threats, the realization that they weren’t just threats, the screams of dwarves as they lost fingers, limbs or their lives—everything was so clear to him.

After steeling himself, Cadash took several steps forward. “Is this what you wanted, Dasher? You’re losing more men and for what? For a share of whatever it is I have?”

“I’m not the one killing my men right now, am I? It’s _your_ men doing the bloody work of it.”

“How dare you,” Cadash growled. “You sent them here, lured me out with the death of my friend, Lantos, who I am sure meant nothing to you just like these men! And they’re dying, for what?”

Cadash quickly stepped to the side as the Dasher deftly flung a knife at him. But as soon as he turned to look at the Dasher, he was already running towards him, daggers drawn. Cadash raised his own to parry the incoming blows that would have sliced through his leathers cleanly. He ground his teeth together as he pushed forward but the Dasher would not relent.

He jumped backwards when he got tired of the standstill, causing the Dasher to stumble forward slightly, which he saw as an opening. He cried out and used his shoulder to knock the other dwarf down. The successful attempt was met with quick recovery, however, and the Dasher promptly leapt back on his feet.

Cadash grabbed another fire flask and the Dasher eyed it with barely concealed envy. “I saw that fancy trick you did a while ago. Lighting yourself on fire, huh?” He ignored him and set his armor aflame as he rushed forward, his blades ready to dig deeply into skin. The Dasher dodged his first swing and his second, meeting his third strike with both his daggers. Cadash pushed forward, the Dasher hissing as the flames engulfed his gloves, causing him to take several steps backward.

Seeing the opening, Cadash bounded forward and swung his dagger, the sharp blade slicing through the leather but not deep enough into the skin for it to open. The Dasher cursed loudly and staggered, only just blocking Cadash’s dagger with his own when he tried to regain his balance.

Cadash was breathing heavily and sweat ran down the side of his face—it had definitely been a while since he last had trouble fighting a fellow rogue. Sparring sessions with his Inquisition companions had taught him enough that only heavily armored opponents remained a challenge. But he supposed the Dasher was something else entirely.

“Is the Herald of Andraste tired?” the Dasher asked with an eyebrow raised and a cocky smile.

Cadash glared and pulled back. He broke into a run, speeding past the Dasher. He skidded and changed direction, aiming at the other dwarf’s side. As the Dasher turned to keep an eye on him, Cadash lashed out with his daggers, successfully cutting into the other’s arm and drawing blood.

The Dasher leapt backwards, reaching into his own pack and dropping caltrops on the ground before retreating further down the pass. Cadash had to carefully jump over the spikes before he gave chase. Ruing the fact that he was out of throwing knives even more, he watched as the Dasher continued his retreat. Cadash’s stomach twisted; this was certainly a trap, luring him away from all his companions. But just as he was turning to make his way back to help his troops, he heard the Dasher call out to him.

“Not worth your time, am I?”

Cadash turned to face him, feeling nothing but a raw anger in his chest. After closing some of the distance with several steps forward, he stood by but remained alert enough to strike whenever necessary. “You’ve made this much harder than it ever had to be,” he said, surprised that his voice still came out steady.

The Dasher placed one hand on his waist. “You and your Inquisition meddled in Carta affairs more than once. Don’t you remember why you even had to go to that shitstorm of a conclave in the first place? Lyrium trade! You were supposed to report back and tell us if the demand for lyrium would increase or not. A simple enough job. Any duster should have been able to do it.”

“Received a letter some weeks ago, I did,” the Dasher continued. “The other Carta clans held me responsible for your interference since you came from our House. Even with that sweet _donation_ you gave, it’s no longer worth all the trouble you’re giving us—giving me, personally.”

“The Carta is providing lyrium to the troops of an ancient Tevinter magister that is hellbent on destroying Thedas!” Cadash shouted, unable to believe that he even had to explain the situation. “Does that mean nothing to you?”

Growling in frustration and rage when the Dasher gave him no response, Cadash said, “Enough of this.” He charged forward, watching the Dasher draw his weapons and get into a fighting stance once more, looking ready to block his blows—

His foot landed on something then a snapping sound reached his ears and soon after, a white hot pain was spreading through his leg. Cadash cried out, eyes wide as he looked down to see his leg caught in a trap. How could he not have seen it?

“Do you think yourself above us, duster? Think you’re better than us now in your cozy fortress on the Frostbacks?” came the Dasher’s voice from several feet away. “All that time you’ve been away, sitting on some throne like a damned kalna, we’ve been innovating. That’s a new trap, expertly set by me. I can see in your eyes your confusion and fear, doesn’t it bring you back to the good o’l days?”

Cadash ground his teeth together as he tried to wiggle his leg free from the trap. Kneeling, he looked at the trap’s mechanism and could barely comprehend it as he reached down to attempt to unlock it with shaking hands. He had to get free before the Dasher decided to stop talking and end his life.

“We lured you here. That whole bit with the ambassador was just nugshit and that piece of dung, Lantos, too talkative for his own good. He was costing me way more than he was ever worth. You bit the bait, because that was my read on you back when you were still serving under me. Too soft. Cared too much. I was all too happy to send you on some expedition to get you out of my beard for a month.”

Spending time with Varric and other artificers had made him more familiar with dismantling various contraptions. But even with his familiarity, his mind was racing, the pain on his leg was intense and his usually deft hands were trembling as he continued fiddling with the trap.

“The bounty on your head has grown large over the past few months. News reaches Ostwick as slowly as you can imagine but when I found out that you were the Inquisitor… I had to take this opportunity.”

Cadash hissed as he tried to pry the trap open but it kept snapping back into position and he had to bite back a cry of pain. “Killing me will only ensure that Corypheus will successfully take over, Dasher,” he said through gritted teeth. “I’m hoping you’re not that shortsighted.”

He heard the Dasher spit and take several steps toward him. “You arrogant ass.”

He loosened one more screw and another attempt at prying the trap open resulted in a success and Cadash was able to pull his leg free. He looked up to see the Dasher regarding him with surprise.

Cadash managed to get on his feet, favoring his uninjured leg as he managed to chuckle. “I’ve learned some tricks of my own too.”

The Dasher smirked. “Well, color me impressed.” He then closed the distance between them in several quick steps, which caused Cadash to stagger backwards. The Dasher swung his blades in what was meant to be a decisive blow but Cadash dodged and rolled over to the side, but not without a dagger slicing across his cheek.

The Dasher was quick, brutal as he stepped forward and continued his attack, swinging his dagger right at Cadash’s chest, slashing through leather, cloth and skin. Cadash’s eyes widened as he hobbled backwards. He didn’t miss the victorious grin on the Dasher’s face.

Cadash willed himself to stand firm as he raised his weapons to block the Dasher’s next assault. His injured leg protested and he could feel the blood blossoming across his chest, sending waves of pain as he endured the next series of blows. He kept his daggers raised, hearing steel clash against steel as the Dasher refused to relent. There was dread and fear in his gut; he knew that without help, he would not be able to defeat the Dasher. Rogues like him depended on speed and subterfuge for their offense and defense and with an injured leg and a bleeding chest, he doubted he would last any longer.

He had to act fast.

The Dasher dealt another blow and Cadash planted his feet firmly on the ground, ignoring the stabbing pain in his leg, as he exerted momentous effort into parrying and swinging his blades upward to break contact. The Carta leader was caught by surprise and lost his balance for a second, which was more than enough time for Cadash to lunge forward, his right arm quickly thrust downward as he buried his dagger deep into the Dasher’s leg.

Cadash watched the other’s eyes widen and then look down at where his dagger was. He pulled the dagger out, blood spurting on both of them. The Dasher swayed to the side, anger flaring in his eyes as he yelled and swung his arm in retaliation.

Placing a hand over his stinging chest, Cadash stepped back while breathing heavily. Blood seeped through his glove as he pressed his hand hard over the wound. He could only fear and admire the Dasher’s resilience as the other dwarf remained standing.

The Dasher reached into his pack, fisting what Cadash recognized was stealth powder. Cadash’s own hand frantically darted inside his bag in search for the same item but the Dasher was already nowhere in sight when he was able to retrieve the powder. He heard limping steps from his side and as he was about to sprinkle the powder on his body, he felt the pommel of a dagger hit the back of his neck.

He tripped forward from the impact but felt himself being yanked back by his hair and his breath hitched when he felt the cold blade of a dagger nearly biting the skin of neck.

“Any last words, Inquisitor?”

“You will not have him!” came a cry from behind them and before Cadash could turn around, the Dasher had dropped his dagger and was being pulled towards an extremely livid looking Cassandra.

Cassandra let go of the long chain and bashed the Dasher with her shield, sending him flying down the pass. She ran past Cadash and pointed her sword at the Dasher who was struggling to get up. “Your next movement shall be your last,” she said threateningly.

“Inquisitor, there are dwarves that surrendered after you and their leader disappeared. I suggest you take them all back to Skyhold as prisoners. And as for this--” her voice was filled with venom, “—the Dasher. What shall we do with him?”

Cadash leaned heavily against the archway, his back turned to both Cassandra and the Dasher. “Leave the thugs. Kill the Dasher.”

“What?” Cassandra asked in disbelief.

The Dasher laughed loudly. “All this trouble and I won’t even die by your hands?”

Cadash ground his teeth together. “You heard me, Cassandra. Kill him. But leave the others.”

-

Cadash groaned as he woke slowly. Whatever it was he was riding was not moving steadily, his body being jostled every once in a while and making him grunt in discomfort. There was a tightness in his chest that he soon recognized to be bandages wrapped around his torso. And there was a painful throbbing on his leg that worsened whenever the – wheels? He was hearing them— came upon a bump.

He opened his eyes a crack and saw the stars in the night sky as a blur. Suddenly his vision was blocked by a figure that he recognized as Cassandra, looking at him with concern. He soon realized his head was on her lap and he could only wonder how long he had been out.

“You’re awake,” she whispered. “You should get more rest.”She placed a hand in his hair and began stroking. He resisted the urge to fall right back to sleep.

Then Cadash remembered—stomach twisting in the worst way possible. “What happened after I…?”

Cassandra frowned. “We did as you ordered. We let the rest of the dwarves remain free.” She then paused. “The Dasher died by my hands.”

Cadash sighed softly and placed a hand over his eyes. It was over then. No more Dasher. And a chance at a different life for those who were left behind. Or perhaps he had thrown them right at the wolves, with no livelihood, no one to lead them. But he could not imagine the scandal that Josephine would have to deal with if he ordered for their recruitment. He simply had to believe that this was for the best.

The hand in his hair was not quite as gentle as he was used to. His own hand left his eyes and rested on his chest as he looked up at Cassandra. “I upset you.”

The hand stopped stroking and there was silence for a few seconds. “It does not matter.”

“It does to me,” Cadash said firmly.

He watched the rise and fall of Cassandra’s chest before she spoke up. “I don’t understand your decision with the Carta members, Inquisitor. I think it unwise to let them run free after what they have done.”

“I remain free as well, don’t I?” Cadash said in response. “If I wasn’t tasked to observe the conclave, then I would be one of those thugs that you were all striking down.”

“You have done all you could to prove that you are worthy,” she replied, frown deepening. “But who is to say what they will be up to next? Will they not just resort to more petty crimes and thievery?”

“I can’t see them differently from myself. I can’t detach myself from this. I have tried, Cassandra but it _is_ personal. I’m so sorry,” he whispered. He flinched as the supplies cart they were on came upon an uneven part of the pass. Soon, Cassandra’s hand was running through his hair once more and he could only sigh softly.

After a while, Cassandra spoke again. “I… apologize for my earlier lack of sympathy, Edric.” Her voice had a softness that her expression shared when she looked down at him. “Of course it will be personal. It is where you came from, even if you had no choice. Just as it was difficult for me to strike down Lord Seeker Lucius, I am sure it was difficult for you to fight against your own clan.”

Cadash nodded. “It just felt hypocritical. I am only here because of an odd series of events, after all.”

He saw Cassandra shake her head. “I believe you are here for a reason. And even if you think it all to be mere coincidence, all of this, all that the Inquisition currently is, it is because of your untiring hard work and dedication as Edric Cadash. I doubt that Dasher would have done the same had he been in your situation. So do not sell yourself short.” She chuckled. “That was unintended.”

Cadash couldn’t help but smile. “Yes, thank you, I know I am short, love.”

“I have never complained about it!” she said, unable to hide the amusement in her voice. She then took his hand in hers, squeezing gently. “You are not a hypocrite, Edric. You are just doing what you think is right.” She began massaging his palm with her thumb when she asked, “Did you ever plan to return?”

“I had no plans but I definitely didn’t toss that option out of the window right away.”

Her thumb came to rest in his hand. “What do you feel now?”

“Maybe it’s time to close that chapter of my life. It’s… always going to be a part of my life. But now, for certain, it’s something I can no longer return to,” he whispered. “I have you. I have the Inquisition. I’d like to believe that I’m doing good work. So even with the madness of it all, I am more content than I have ever been.”

She gave his hand one final squeeze before her hand returned to his brow. “I—I am content as well. You have made all this possible and this past few months have… made me happier than I have ever been,” she said. “When I saw his knife on your throat, I thought—“

“Thank the Ancestors that you were there right on time, then.”

She let out a breath. “I suppose that’s all that can be said about this matter. But please be careful, Edric. I cannot bear the thought of losing you. Not only because you are the Inquisitor but it should be obvious…” Her voice then dropped to a whisper, “You are the man I love.”

Cadash looked at her and could only nod, as an overwhelming emotion crashed into him. This was his future, right with this amazing woman who loved him. As long as she remained at his side like this, he would be content. He would be happy.

His heart still hurt but there was nothing left for him to do but to pick up the pieces and move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! What I originally intended to be 5k words turned into this. But I'm quite happy with it and I just want to give more love to Cadash. A labor of love but I don't regret a second of it.
> 
> Thanks again to Ellie for looking it over <3

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but it became very long and the midway point conveniently became a good part to cut it. The next chapter should be out in a couple of days!  
> Thanks again to my love, Ellie, for looking this through!


End file.
